


i call bs

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: today is killing me
Kudos: 1





	i call bs

i can't fucking do this!! i can't!!

i can't accept that much money

it was just a stupid mistake i made freshman year

i told her we cant talk anymore stop stop stop stop

i finally eat breakfast and now i have to spend all morning trying not to throw up stupidstupidstupid

i can't do this on my own

i know i am not on my own i have friends but i feel alone when shit like this happens

i cant i cant i cant

i can't take money i can't 

i don't know what to do 

i wish it would all go away

"you can use me you know" "they don't need to know"

god 

make it stop please

i can't 

it has been so long and i still can't escape this bullshit

i am so sick of this i am so tired


End file.
